


【🔞游戏】——空逅<霜铁>/彩蛋#CHE

by guazi123321



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazi123321/pseuds/guazi123321





	【🔞游戏】——空逅/彩蛋#CHE

“我会忍耐自己对你的占有欲，忍耐想去吻你的嘴唇，忍耐着想啃咬你锁骨的欲望，想从你脚尖舔到大腿根部的冲动，忍耐不将手指探入你的后穴，不下流的想着用指尖搜刮你的敏感点让你发出使我丧失理智的甜蜜呻吟……”

“停……别说了……”

Tony的身体在他的话中变得燥热，嘴唇想被人用力碾压，锁骨想被牙齿咬出鲜血，从脚尖窜出的酸麻直达大腿根部，而自己的后穴也在收缩着，挤压着内部的敏感点，但这都不够……

“唔嗯……”

Tony难以自制的抱住Loki，身体贴向他，嘴唇贴上冰冷的皮肤，下体也开始蹭向他的大腿。

“我要忍耐将你抵在地板上，插入你的身体，用我的利器艹的你哭着求我，向我索要更多。忍耐不去触碰你的那儿，不去想他硬起来是多么的炽热而漂亮，不去想自己想把它含在嘴里，想甜棒棒糖一样用舌头包裹着最粗的部位，往上滑吸吮上面的甜蜜糖汁……”

“LOK……Loki……”

Tony的分身被裤子包裹在层层布料下，肿胀的难受，经脉在皮下跳动，他感觉前液都快把裤子弄湿了。

小腹的难耐让他呼吸急促，湿热的气体洒在Loki的肩膀上，Loki舔着嘴唇，吻上他的耳边，“我要忍耐不去吻你的耳朵，不让舌头钻入你敏感的耳郭，并弄湿他们，用舌头一下一下的捅进去，然后在抽出来……挤进最深的地方，发出下流的声音，让这些声音直接进入你的耳底，让你的耳朵怀上我的孩子……”

说着他咬住tony的耳垂轻扯着。

“嗯！”

Tony身体突然弹跳了一下，接着失重般的后昂，倒在Loki两条手臂上，胸口起伏着，高潮后的余温让他意识模糊。

闯入嘴中的舌头甜美的不像话，嗯哼着接受对方的侵入，他的双手在Loki光滑的背脊上乱摸，理智告诉他不该这样，但本能却让他想要更多。

痛苦而甜蜜的呻吟不断蔓延，Loki极尽温柔的拥抱着怀中的人，两条腿窜入他的身体后面，将他从沙发中抱起，手指撩起白色衬衫探入其中将下面的肌肤染成粉色。腰一进一退的动着，每一次的移动都让怀里的人后背发紧，搭在自己后背的双手更深的扣进自己的肌肤。

呻吟绵长而黏稠，就像外面的夜空一样，浓得化不开。

汗水从彼此的脸颊滑落到彼此身上。

“我爱你。”

“爱到我自己都觉得痛……”

沙哑的爱意不知能不能传达，但怀中的人此刻正沉浸在自己的爱中。

Loki满足的摸着柔软的后脑勺，他多想珍惜这一切，多么后悔自己曾做过的一切。但过去不能改变，那么就在未来，就在此刻用尽自己的全部去爱他吧。

下定决心的Loki更用力的拥抱着tony，想把生命交付给他。

喘息声从喉咙发出，支离破碎，全身都像触电一样，颤抖着，连同心脏。

不知是汗水还是泪水迷了眼睛，tony侧转头看到橱窗上迎着的两个如同连体人般地扭曲的纠缠在一起。

张大嘴巴想呼入更多的氧气，却只能被逼出断断续续的呻吟。

Loki的喘息像某种欲望的传达，撞击着tony的心脏，迫使他不得不张开身体承受他，感受他。


End file.
